


北极战争

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [20]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：RaulXGuti 应该是护工但是因为特殊原因此处的擦边球是劳古。有托妞和东哥客串。史密斯夫妇paro的得地不分警告！
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	北极战争

01.

Torres一脸倦容的推开基地厚重的大门，他乱七八糟的金发和黑眼圈显示了他的疲惫。Atletico金童的脸色很差，但又无处发作，因为用夺命连环call将他吵醒的人脸色也好不到哪里去。

比他大了几岁的Raul·Gonzalez垮着嘴角，站在桌边把子弹一颗颗塞进枪里，又一颗颗抠出来，再重新装进去，反反复复，动作颇有些神经质。

“怎么了？”Torres小心翼翼地走过去：“出什么事了？”

其实他动动脚指头都能想到，肯定是俩口子吵架，也只有和那个人吵架，才能让一向沉稳的Raul如此反常。

果然，黑发男人的白眼都要翻到天上去了：“Nino，我辈子最后悔的事，就是和他结婚，我真是受够了。”

“他又把袜子和内裤一起放洗衣机了？还是又在床上喝咖啡？”

“这两件事无论发生哪一件，我现在都应该杀了他了。”

“哦，”Torres干巴巴的应了一句：“那还不算太糟。所以到底怎么了？”

Raul抿着嘴唇，将枪往桌上一拍，又抓了抓自己的卷发，突然发觉说不出个什么所以然。难道要他坦言“我们性生活不和谐”吗？

事实上Guti的活很好，无论是在上位还是下位，他都是一个尽职的性爱对象。只可惜，规规矩矩的性生活对Raul来说太无聊了，仿佛例行公事般叫他提不起任何兴趣。最让他感到绝望的是，这种厌倦逐渐蔓延到生活的方方面面，在那栋曾经令他们兴奋了好几天的大别墅的每一个角落里，都有Raul看不顺眼的东西，比如和袜子混在一起洗的内裤，比如洒在床单上的咖啡，比如Guti丢的到处都是的画纸，更比如土得掉渣的早安吻和“再见亲爱的，路上小心”，Raul觉得哪怕Guti说一句“别让你的子弹乱飘”都听的舒服的多。

只可惜，在这段已经变得岌岌可危的婚姻里，子弹从不乱飘的Raul·Gonzalez先生不是一个从小接受训练的狙击手，而且一个正儿八经的律师，朝九晚五，虚假的一塌糊涂。

他在他的艺术家爱人“路上小心”的祝愿中踩着油门，开到岔路口，然后巧妙的拐个弯，在Guti看不见的地方始向另一条路。

一成不变的表面生活成了他的心病，尤其是今早看到不知道为何同样冷漠的Guti时，他忍不住摔门而出，像个负气出走的暴躁丈夫，又像个回娘家的委屈妻子。

他妈的，装多了他都不晓得自己是谁了。Raul叹了口气，强行转移话题：“不提了，喊你来是说正事的，我们提前把那个任务做了。”

Torres愣了一下：“哪个？”

Raul把文件甩在他的搭档面前，上面密密麻麻的做了许多标记，最大的一张正脸照片上画了一个大大的红叉。

“我们今晚就解决这个家伙。”

Torres顿时觉得一个头两个大，明明计划是明晚，因为一次吵架，Atletico的王牌狙击手就要擅自修改整个进程。

在Raul莫名坚定的目光中，Torres把即将脱口而出的抱怨又咽了下去，勉强点了点头。

02.

Gutierrez先生自诩Real最帅杀手，却是个实实在在的旱鸭子。每当队中同伴在豪华游轮上执行高难度任务时，他就坐在总部的沙发上，翘着腿看球赛。Redondo说Jose你不能这样，你要改一改，金发男人才抬起头来，挑了挑精心修过的眉毛说不行啊，我有深水恐惧症。

就这样不会游泳的Guti，在遇见Raul的那一刻奋不顾身的跳进了爱河，用他的话说大概就是：我们一见钟情！

三天之内他们从相识到上床，一个月之后他们走进了婚姻的坟墓。当然距离永远是美的根源，住在一起后Guti才有些无法忍受他的小挑剔，但看在Raul有钱又专一，活还不错的份上，他原谅了自己的伴侣。

唯独有一点他始终无法理解：世界上怎么会有律师这么无聊的职业——每天准时上下班，出门的时候西装革履精神饱满，回来的时候一脸疲惫，甚至倒头就睡，Guti都怀疑他不是去法庭上打嘴炮，而是去杀了人呢。

不过他自己也没什么资格批评别人，毕竟装艺术家简直是脑残才会想出来的鬼主意。

都他妈怪Ramos当时一句“你这纹身，这发型，这耳钉，可不就是新世纪独立特行艺术家吗”，搞得喝的醉醺醺的杀手先生接受了这个虚假人设，从此一发不可收拾。

“你的建议糟糕透了，”Guti一边泡着咖啡一边冲盯着电脑的男人抱怨：“我装模作样的去画展，博物馆，其实可能只是去割了谁的喉咙，回来却要告诉他我又有了好多灵感。”

“哦......”Ramos随意地发出了个没有意义的音节，表示自己听到了，但并不想背锅。

“Redondo说的对，做我们这一行的最好连恋爱都不要谈。你说我要是现在提离婚，他也许会哭呢？”Guti丝毫没有感到Ramos的心不在焉，继续喋喋不休：“或者他一句话都不说就那么看着我，老天，他那双眼睛——我当初肯定就是被他的眼睛迷了心窍。”

Ramos打断了他，因为他深知一旦Guti开始不自觉的转移话题，必定要就他的律师丈夫放起码半个小时的彩虹屁，虽然最后大多以一句“我后悔结婚”收场。

“你能别在我面前晃悠了吗？有这个空你不如做了这单任务，省的Redondo来的时候又板着脸。”

Guti这才乖乖闭了嘴，小声嘟囔着“他板着脸跟我有什么关系”，然后勉强拿起了电脑边的文件。

Ramos在旁边“好心”解释道：“Atletico那边好像也盯上了这家伙，但目前还不知道什么时候出手，我们先下手为强，今晚就把他解决了。”

“什么人这么倒霉，被同时盯上啊。”Guti很无语，他草草扫了一眼档案，然后兴趣缺缺的甩到一边：“一个人口贩子而已，还用我去？你自己不能解决吗？”

Ramos那张被彩虹屁摧残过的苦瓜脸上这才露出了一个玩味的笑容，他不怀好意的拍了拍Guti结实的胸口：“我还真不行了，这个混蛋喜好金发美人，尤其是是金发蓝眼的年轻男人......你懂我的意思吧？”

“.......”

Guti发誓，他做完这一单必须金盆洗手，杀手这行业真是水深火热。

03.

Raul端着他最爱的Arctic war靠在斑驳的墙上，脚跟有一下没一下的敲着墙面，口香糖已经嚼不出什么味道了，他开始后悔自己的偶然冲动，早知道起码要来的晚一点。

“情报不会出问题了吧，”无限耳机里传来Torres不确定的声音：“比预计的时间晚了足足一个小时。”

Raul耸了耸肩膀：“耐心点，年轻人，毕竟没人会着急去赴死的。”

坐在车子里盯着监视器的Torres不由得笑了起来，让他那张略厌世的脸有着说不出的好看：“得了吧，你比我大不了多少。”

作为Raul的朋友兼搭档，Torres的任务一般都是收集情报，伪造证件，再把一切都安排妥当了，Raul只需要到他指定的最佳位置给目标来一枪，快速又坚决，从来不留痕迹。他俩行事都很低调，因此虽然在行业内名声大，却没有多少人知道他们的真实身份。

他们称这位狙击手为“指环王”，他只要动动手指，就能要了人的性命，而往往人们连他的样子都见不到。

Torres做的前期工作精准无误，除了今天——因为Raul的头脑发热，他几乎是换了整个计划，导致屁股都要坐麻了，还不得不时刻保持警惕，他想Raul那边也应该不太好受。

“来了，”Torres忽然低声说，“我看到他了。”

另一栋大楼上的黑发男人立刻改变了姿态，他压低身子把枪口对准了豪华酒店的某个窗户，那是他的狙击点，他棕色的眼眸微微眯起来，嘴唇崩成了一条直线。原先所有的优雅和风度翩翩都不复存在了，几乎一瞬间他从一位百无聊赖的贵族王子变成了Atletico最凌厉的杀手。

他静静的等待目标人物的出现，却听到Torres的惊叫。

“他身边还有别人！”

“管他那么多，”Raul皱了皱眉头，这不像是Torres会说的废话：“又不是没碰到过这种情况，别大惊小怪。”

“不，我是说，”Torres的声音有些颤抖：“那人有点眼熟......”

Raul不用再等Torres说下去了，他也傻眼了。从狙击镜中他清楚的看见了那个意料之外的人，瘦削的身材，满头金发，还有颇具艺术感的纹身，太熟悉了，这个人此时应该在他家对着画卷激情创作，怎么会搂着别人出现在酒店门口？？？

那不是别人，而是他爱了很多年，也厌倦了很多年的Jose Gutierrez。

“见鬼了，这到底是怎么回事！”

“Raul，你冷静点.....”Torres在耳机里徒劳的阻拦他。

“要你是老婆和臭名昭著的人口贩子勾肩搭背进了酒店，你还能冷静？”Raul摘了过长的消音器和瞄准镜，提着枪就往酒店门口走，他原本还想着，不过是一点口角Guti不至于在他头上种草原，但随着步伐越来越快，那点绿帽子戏法带来的不爽逐渐被甩在了脑后，他开始担心起Guti——他总是充满浪漫创意的爱人会不会只是被骗了？会不会有什么危险？

一股莫名其妙的英雄救美感在他心中不断涨大，向来以“指环王”自居的Raul忍不住骂道：“要是他敢欺负Jose，我原地炸了他的脑袋！”

“......”Torres哑口无言。

Raul终于冲到了那间房门前，毫不犹豫的对着门锁来了一枪，然后一脚踹开了大门。

“Jose！我.....”

话音未落，一把带着金色花纹的刀直直地向他飞来。

04.

当Guti割了那个倒霉蛋的喉咙，准备收拾收拾离开的时候，听到了门口的枪声，接着大门被猛地踹开了。他心中一惊，本能的丢出一把刀，然后看着他的爱刀扎在了Raul脑侧的墙上，如果不是他躲得够快，可能已经归西了。

Guti傻眼了，他家那位严肃，认真，笑起来还带着一丝疏离的大律师，此刻正端着一把枪，枪口还悠悠的冒着青烟，身后的门摇摇欲坠。

？？？这他妈是什么情况？

Raul的神情从愤怒转为震惊，还带着一丝茫然，Guti才想起来自己面前的还躺着一个滋滋冒血的家伙，鲜红的血液已经淌倒他的脚边了。杀手先生像被烫到一样堪堪跳开，再抬头的时候Raul已经收敛了表情，冷冷地看着他，那眼神他熟悉极了——

“你不会要杀我吧？”

Raul愣了一下，张嘴想说些什么，可话到嘴边又怎么都说不出口，他的脑子已经是一团乱麻了，也许他下一秒真的能给Guti一枪也说不定。

“警察过来了，Raul，”Torres的声音打断了他乱七八糟的思绪，他听上去有些不悦：“你那一枪实在是太响了。”

Guti显然也听到了警车的刺耳笛鸣，他不耐烦的咂了咂嘴，揉了一把自己的金发，决定不再和Raul浪费时间。

“所以，他就是Real隐藏人物，那位‘金狼’？”Torres小心翼翼的问坐在副驾驶的男人，他的脸色甚至比任务开始前更差了。

Raul心烦意乱地冷哼了一声，都不用Torres说他也知道，Guti和他一样是个名不副实的骗子，这场婚姻就是个糟糕透顶的骗局，他们在半真半假的生活中试图建立一些不依附于肉体的关系，显而易见的失败的一塌糊涂。

Raul忍不住骂了一句脏话，他忽然想起来婚礼上的那些伴郎伴娘，说不定都是Guti花钱请的，压根就不是他的亲朋好友。

“你还好意思生气呢，”Torres打着方向盘，他戴着Raul的眼镜，就像个上班族那样瞅着红绿灯：“你不也拉我过去装作是你表弟？”

“你本来就是。”

“你少他妈占我便宜了吧，”Torres把车子开上了回Raul家的那条大路：“说真的，你早就该跟他坦白，然后好聚好散。”

现在说这些有什么用呢？Raul悲哀的想，马上他就要见到那个半个小时前还让他担心的要命，然后从窗户逃走的人，并很可能好聚不好散。

“行了，你就送到这吧。Raul示意Torres把车子停在路边，搞的金发男人一头雾水：“这离你家还远的很呢。”

Raul解开安全带，伸手去掏放在后座的狙击枪，他敞开的休闲西装外套里还放着两把手枪。“你开我的车吧，我走回家。”

“？？？”

Raul打开车门，露出了今天的第一个笑容：“我怕我这位表弟，会被他一刀砍死呢。”

Torres难得的对他竖起了中指。

05.

Guti坐在客厅里宽敞的沙发上回忆他今天到底经历了什么。首先大清早就莫名其妙的和Raul吵了一架，眼睁睁地看着他摔门而出，连一句如同废话的“路上小心”都没说。接着他和Ramos抱怨结婚不规范婚后两行泪，然后本着放松的心态接了一个压根就是鸡肋的任务。他难得的把金发梳的漂漂亮亮，拿出崭新的衣服和百分百的耐心，像个招蜂引蝶的婊子一样在目标人物前卖弄着，并成功的让对方上了勾。

人口贩子摸着Guti的脊背，搂着他进了豪华酒店，一路上甚至拍了好几下他的屁股，让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。这些小动作招致的后果就是杀手先生下手更加阴狠了一些，起码多捅了好几刀才割了男人的喉咙。

随后便是意料之外的事，他虚假的面具被华丽撕破，露出血淋淋的，不那么光彩的真相。在他从窗户狼狈逃走后依旧无法原谅那个瞬间，好像小时候偷偷抽了Redondo藏在柜子里的烟，被Redondo罚面壁思过一样丢人。

“现在该怎么办。”金发的杀手叼着一根未点燃的烟，打电话给Redondo。

阿根廷人的声音懒洋洋的，好像没把这事当一回事：“还能怎么办，要么杀了他，要么离开他。”

Guti烦躁的抓了抓自己的头发，发出一声长叹。偏偏他既不舍得杀Raul，也不舍得离开他。

“你当初在婚礼上，不也一个劲夸他么？”

“如果他真的是个小律师，我还真挺喜欢他。但现在你我知道了，他是Atletico的人，多少年了我们从来没有和Atletico和平相处过。”

Guti心不在焉的嗯了一声，安静了几秒，忽然像火烧屁股一般跳起来，甩掉了电话和香烟，奔向卧室。

妈的，他差点忘了——Raul是Atletico的人，以他对Raul为数不多的了解，现在那家伙肯定提着枪追回来了。

他不该回家的，可他也找不到别的地方能去了。

Raul攀上了二楼的阳台，很意外的发现锁并没有扣上，省去了砸门这个危险过程。他蹑手蹑脚的推开玻璃门，进了屋子。偌大的别墅里一盏灯都没开，沉浸一片死寂中，而杀手的直觉告诉他，他那位身上能带几十把利刃的爱人说不定就躲在黑暗里，狼一般的等待猎物的落网。

他的身体贴着墙壁慢慢移动着，最终在旋转楼梯的最后一阶边停了下来，他掏出手枪，小心地打量着楼梯。

当初装修房子的时候Guti几乎是一眼就相中了这款楼梯，他兴致勃勃的指挥着装修工人，这里要用这个花纹，那里要改一种颜色。

“到时候你站在楼梯上，我给你画一副画，正好挂在客厅。”

“画我做什么？”

那双蓝色的眼睛里盛满了笑意，他说：“这种复古的楼梯和你很配啊，我的小王子。”

可是后来楼梯修好后，Guti再没有提过这件事，仿佛早就忘记了这个不重要的承诺。Raul也不愿意刻意提醒他，只是偶尔上楼的时候，会下意识的停顿一下，看了看那个坐在沙发上喝咖啡打游戏的身影，露出了稍纵即逝的无奈笑容。

Raul回过神来，恨不得打自己一个巴掌，这种时候为什要想这些乱七八糟的东西，分明那个曾经称他为“我的小王子”的男人还在某处等着一刀要了他的命呢。

他屏住了呼吸，仔细地听着整个客厅的动静，钟表的滴滴答答，没关紧的水龙头正在滴水，风从半开的窗户钻进来吹动着窗帘........夹在这些杂音中，他隐约听见了锐器摩擦墙纸的沙沙声响。

Raul突然像一只猎豹一样敏捷的跳起来，对着厨房门口连开数枪。乱飞的子弹打碎了门框和木地板，同时打在了Guti丢出的利刃上。

令他意外的是，Real最会使用刀和匕首的金狼在扔出一把普通餐刀后，竟然掏出了小型冲锋枪，二话不说就对着他扣动扳机。

“你耍赖吧！” Raul怒吼着躲闪，他的手枪在强大的火力压制下一点作用都没有，他不得不慌忙退回了二楼。

“你以为在玩游戏吗，Rulo？”

金发的男人打完了一梭弹夹，很快换上了新的。趁着这个空荡，Raul甩掉了手枪，端起了他最信赖的伙伴Arctic warfare。

步枪交相辉映冒出的火光把整栋房子照的透亮，震耳欲聋的枪声中，那些曾经由他们一起选购的家具，装饰品被毁的一干二净，同时被打碎的还有他们摇摇欲坠的婚姻，以及平淡无奇的生活。

碎裂的玻璃残渣几乎铺满了地板，迸溅的屑划破了Guti的胳膊，在皮肤上留下一道长长的血痕。他翻过只剩一半的餐桌，迎面撞上了黑发的男人，他反应很快的打开冰箱门，几十发子弹瞬间打在了厚厚的不锈钢门上，冰箱里的奶酪，烩饭，还有瓶瓶罐罐的东西都被打翻了，番茄汁和牛奶浇湿了Guti的整个后背。

Raul的状况也好不到哪里去，他的一头卷发里甚至掺着少许玻璃渣，Arctic warfare的强大后坐力把他的手都要震麻了，他还得提防着时不时飞来的匕首，已经有一把割伤他的大腿了，鲜血浸湿了他的鞋子。

然而Guti耍赖的还在后头。善于近战的金狼从冰箱另一侧绕过来，结结实实的给了他一拳，不是打在他的脸上，而是对准了他的宝贝狙击枪。

Raul只犹豫了那么一瞬间没有开枪就失去了后悔的机会，酸痛双手在巨大的冲击力下没能握住枪柄，Arctic warfare掉在了几米开外客厅的地板上。

“来啊宝贝，看谁的拳头硬吧。”Guti得意洋洋的挥了挥握紧的手。

Raul有点慌了，近身格斗向来不是他的强项，训练时被Torres打到怀疑人生也是常有的事。而面前的这个人，显然要比Torres更难对付。他刚想着什么走位才能捡回自己的枪，就被Guti拦腰抱起，狠狠地撞在橱柜上。

Raul感觉脊椎都要被撞断了，他强忍着疼痛，随手抓了一件被撞翻的厨具就往Guti的脑袋上招呼过去。

一声脆响，Guti被不锈钢的碗打的眼冒金星，Raul立刻一脚踹开他，从柜台上滚了下来。

他爬起来跌跌撞撞地往客厅冲，还没走两步，突然停了下来。Guti没有马上追过来，而是躺在地上一动不动。

操，我不会把他打死了吧。

Raul转过身，想去查看男人的状况，却猝不及防的被跃起的男人踢中了小腿，Guti扑到他的身上，凶狠的拳头如同雨点般砸向他。

Raul躺在满是弹壳碎片的地板上，艰难的用手肘阻挡着Guti的攻击，“你他妈的又耍赖！”

“我说了，Rulo，”Guti还是叫着他的昵称，好像正在拼命的不是他俩一样：“这可不是游戏。”

Raul的肺都要气炸了，在这场“战争”中他竟然利用自己的感情，更气的是经验有素的指环王竟然三番五次的栽在了他的身上。

Raul咬了咬牙关，顾不得那么多了，一拳打向Guti的脸庞。

Real的金狼对自己那张俊脸在意的不得了，每天睡前都要花费近一个小时的时间做保养，Raul嘲笑他娘里娘气，他却依旧我行我素。

“你从来都不懂护肤，”金发的男人优雅的做着脸部按摩，对镜子里赤身裸体躺在大床上的人翻了一个白眼：“等四十岁你就知道差距了。”

这突如其来的一拳把Guti打懵了，没想到Raul随后的反击都冲着他的脸来。

“说好的打人不打脸的！”

Guti松开了掐着Raul脖子的手，他的脸已经破了一小块，Raul的戒指刮伤了他的皮肤。

“没人跟你说好，这可不是游戏。”Raul反过来嘲讽他，翻身将他摔在了地上。

黑发的男人一瘸一拐的奔到掉落的Arctic warfare边，一只还有点力气的手捡起了他钟爱的狙击枪，对准了他曾经钟爱的人。

而另一边，Guti早早抬高了黑漆漆的枪口。

在最后的对质中，Guti想起了第一次遇见Raul的时候，年轻的大男孩面容白净，黑色的眼眸藏着无限的温柔与爱意，杀手先生只和他对视了一眼，就忘了自己身处何地。

如今他们结婚多年，却刚刚才真正的认识彼此。他们吵架，打架，把好端端的房子弄的乱七八糟，而Raul看他的眼神却依旧干净纯真。

Guti眨了眨蔚蓝色的眼睛，慢慢地放下了枪，再一次的忘记了他们的处境。

“别这样看着我了，Rulo。”男人低声说。

06.

他们像两头野兽一样啃咬着彼此的嘴唇，不服输似的互相推搡着，从倒塌的餐桌一路纠缠到还剩一半的沙发上。Guti扯掉他们破破烂烂的衬衫，在脱掉Raul的裤子时遇到了麻烦。

“嘶——”Raul疼的直抽气，鲜血从大腿上的伤口涌出来，流了Guti一手。“我不是故意的，你知道...偶尔也会手滑。”Guti找来一些药和纱布，简单的处理了一下，Raul还是瞪着他：“那你还耍赖的刀枪并用？”

Guti吃吃地笑起来，像一个诡计得逞的小孩：“因为我用枪手滑的更厉害。”

Raul愣了一下，看见割伤他的那把刀就放在茶几上，刀柄处还刻着自己的名字。

一些话堵住了他的喉咙，从某种意义上说他们还真是惊人的相似。

被搁在沙发上的男人轻轻叹了一口气，倾身亲吻Guti的脸颊，有一下没一下的啄着戒指留下的伤痕，仿佛一种无声的道歉和安慰。

当他将金发的爱人压在沙发上的时候，忽然停下了手上的动作，望着Guti已经泛红的脸颊，他露出了可怜巴巴的神情：“不行，Jose，我手没力气了。”

“所以呢？”

“我腿上也有伤呢。”

那双蓝色的眼睛狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“要么你在下面，要么今天就别做了。”

但是这场性爱来的是如此自然，远比他们过去无数次都要恰到好处。他们都挂了彩，也都想用最简单的方式将彼此点燃。

最后还是Guti做出了退让，翻身跨坐在Raul的腿上，刻意避开了伤口。他的金发带着汗水和一些干涸的血液黏在后颈上，衬着脊背的皮肤更加白皙。Raul抚摸着他的身体，忍不住感叹：“你身上一点疤都没有是怎么做到的.......”

Guti已经准备动手自己扩张了，带着几声喘息没好气的回答他：“做爱时......嗯....少说点废话就行。”

Raul轻轻地笑起来，搂着他的腰，再度覆上了他的嘴唇。

事后他们躺在被炸出许多小洞的床上漫无目的的聊天，Raul再也不需要假模假样的穿着西装去事务所上班，Guti也不会再说“路上小心”了。他们是久别重逢的故人，也是第一次相遇的陌生人。

“你的那位表弟，跟你长得也差太多了吧。”

“他是我的搭档.......”

“.......”Guti心说怪不得我怎么看他都和我比较像呢。

“你呢，”Raul问他：“你这臭脾气还会有什么神父朋友？”

Guti有些心虚：“那是我上司，我就说他很有做神父的天赋吧。”

Redond在办公室里打了一个喷嚏。

“你到底能带多少把刀？”

“没数过。”

“都刻了我的名字？”

Guti色情地摸着他的腰，被Raul一巴掌打开。“你是不是应该把我名字也刻在你的枪上？”

黑发的男人像只被踩了尾巴的狐狸：“做梦吧。你刚刚打了它一拳，我还没找你算账呢。”

“它也差点把我打死呢。”

Raul环着他的手下意识的紧了半分。他沉默了一会儿，才小声问道：“疼吗？”

“啊？”

“我刚刚，”Raul舔了舔嘴唇，移开了目光：“在厨房砸你的那一下。”

Guti愣了愣，搂住他的脖子，把脸埋在男人结实的肩膀上笑的停不下来。他开始想自己曾经到底为什么认为他的律师丈夫无聊透顶，又为什么后悔和他结婚。

“疼，我疼死了，Rulo，你可真他妈的是个滚蛋。”

Raul好像有一些慌乱，但很快被Guti打断了，金发男人扑过去在他脸上亲了好几口：“但我可真他妈的爱你。”

那是他们第一次如此坦诚的谈论爱情，在几乎全部需要重新装修的房子里，重新装修他们的感情。Guti想着，一见钟情大概就是这么简单，在遇见他的一瞬间抛开了所有杂念和顾忌，与他逃亡到天涯海角也无所畏惧。

后来他学会将袜子和内裤分开丢到两个盆里，Raul在他身后对着镜子整理西装，银制的戒指在他的无名指上闪烁着光芒。

“有新任务？”

“嗯。”

“好吧，我下午去游泳馆。”

Raul有些诧异：“你真要去学游泳了？”

Real第一旱鸭子挠了挠一头漂亮金发，尴尬地点了点头：“我不想下次你上船，我只能在监控里看着。”

“哦.....Jose.....”Raul感动的不要不要的，还想再偷走一个吻，就被Guti推了出去。

“赶紧走吧，感动的话就少说了，小心一会子弹乱飘。”

指环王拍着他的爱枪，挑了挑左眉：“它不会犯错的。”

Arctic warfare的枪托上，明晃晃的刻着一串花体字，那是他曾经的，现在的，和未来的永恒爱人。

End


End file.
